1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to a method of determining an erosion rate of a tool used in downhole applications and, in particular, to determining a life time of a tool using in-situ measurements of pumping parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various downhole processes, such as stimulation or fracturing (“fracking”) processes for example, pump erosive fluids and other materials from a surface location to a subterranean formation in order to break up the subterranean formations, thereby causing the release of hydrocarbons. The tools that deliver these erosive materials are also in contact with the erosive fluid and therefore are susceptible to their erosive effects. Such downhole tools thus have an expected lifetime or wear rate that is determined, in part, by their level of exposure to and interaction with the erosive fluids. Therefore, when performing downhole processes, it is desirable to know how long one may be able to use the downhole tools before erosion renders the downhole tool sufficiently useless for its purposes in order that the tools may be replaced on a timely schedule.